A current example of the use of this kind of device, in which the information for display occurs in the form of two items, is that of the "on-off" indication for a piece of electrical apparatus. This indication is often furnished by a light, or by a light source illuminating an inscription written on a transparent plate, this lighting up when the apparatus is connected to the mains or when an "on-off" switch is operated.